


Guess I've Got A Bit Of A Soft Spot For Idiots Like You

by Jolandi_Joestar



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolandi_Joestar/pseuds/Jolandi_Joestar
Summary: Iwai Munehisa finds losing himself over one of his new costumers. Why would he need those weapons? Where did he get the money for them? And why, oh god why was that young student so handsome?





	Guess I've Got A Bit Of A Soft Spot For Idiots Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I tried being creative with my summary ok?  
> Aaaaanyway - I am currently playing Persona 5 and just like everyone else I am loosing my cool over gun-daddy! I don't know too much about him yet but oh well, let's roll with that for now!  
> English isn't my first language, if you notice any mistakes please point them out to me. Else?  
> Enjoy!

Iwai still recalls this day clear enough to remember how surprised he was as he saw those two high schoolers enter his store. 

Iwai still recalls this day clear enough to remember how surprised he was as the handsome youth approached the counter, asking for weapons oh so casually. 

At this point he never considered the possibility to get more involved with this student than simple dealing partners.

 

It had been a calm morning and Iwai had had enough time to enjoy a cup of coffee while the new delivery came in. It would be a lazy day anyway so he didn't bother unpacking most of it. With a strawberry lollipop in his mouth and music blasting from his headphones which he barely wore directly, he would wait for the first few costumers.  
The shop was mostly empty till the afternoon since most of them were adults who had to work until later the day.  
The distinctive smell of metal and plastic hung heavy in the air and Iwai could watch small dust particles float through the dim-lit room while he worked on a commission.  
As expected, the shop stayed empty until 3 pm when the first costumer had entered a little shy. Hera, his 4 year old doberman lady, looked up as she heard the door open only to lower her head again after noting no danger. She would rest under the counter by his legs, just in case someone came to cause some ruckus.  
The costumer was easily pleased, buying a hunting knife and a case for it before leaving the shop hastily.  
Some days sure were hard to pass by. Even though he seemed like the laid back type of guy, he hated slow days like these. He would catch himself looking at the clock every 20 minutes to check how much time had passed already only to be disappointed to see that he still had 4 hours to go.  
Iwai let out a sigh as he heard the door open once more, letting a gust of fresh air into the small, stuffy room this time.  
Another costumer, a collector who would come by every week to see what's new. 

“Sorry I have to let you down, nothing new this time.” he called out to the familiar face. 

“No worries Munehisa-san, I am just looking around for a present for one of my buds!” the man replied, waving him off with a kind smile. 

Iwai only nodded before turning his attention back to his newspaper and Hera who was still under the counter, not even lifting the head once since the scent of the costumer was already familiar to her.  
Two overly long minutes passed as the door to his store got opened again. This time Hera didn't only look up but she actually left her place, peeking from behind the counter before letting out a growl. The unamused sound of his lady caught Iwai's attention, causing to peel his focus off the newspaper. What he saw surprised him. 

“Sorry kids, I don't sell my stuff to minors.” he scoffed before flipping the page of his news. 

Instead of hearing the door again, he heard steps approaching. As he looked up he met the gaze of a young boy, a student, hardly older than 17. His hair was a raven mess and his soft face adorned by a big pair of black-rimmed glasses. Quite the handsome face compared to his other costumers. The stranger was accompanied by another boy, probably his classmate or friend from school, short blonde hair, just as messy as the other guy's hair. He seemed to be a little nervous as he looked around compared to his friend who stood in front of the counter with a casual smile. The boy in front of him gave off a soft coffee smell while the boy behind him smelled like the usual sport deodorant every male student used these days.  
Iwai cleared his throat. 

“I told you, I can't sell you anything.” 

He watched the blonde for a while who was still looking around a little nervously, probably trying his best not to get noticed. He winced as Hera let out another growl after sniffing him. 

“She won't bite. Hera, come here.” he calmed them, calling his dog back behind the counter. 

She obeyed without hesitation, leaving Ryuji to himself who clearly seemed to relax as soon as the dog vanished behind the counter.

“What do you need?” he asked in the end. 

“We need weapon's of course.” he got as reply. 

“Oh, and why is that?” 

“We are collector's.” 

Iwai couldn't help but chuckle. Sure they were. He looked at them, scanning them up and down before engaging in a small conversation with the raven-haired student. 

“Just make sure to not cause any ruckus, you heard me?” 

He couldn't believe he really let himself get talked into selling those students weapons. Trouble with the police was the last thing he needed now that they already got wary over his back-street deals. Yet, as he asked for their reason why, they really caught his attention.  
The day soon faded into a rainy night and Iwai made sure to finally unpack his new delivery before heading upstairs into his makeshift flat. He was lucky that he got the small flat upstairs for free when he bought the shop from its old owner.  
Once upstairs, he kicked his shoes off and trudged into the dark kitchen of the small and dusty apartment. A proper dinner would've been nice but he was way too lazy to cook now. It would taste awful anyway. 

“Hera, let's head for the convenience store!” he called through the flat. 

Only minutes later he found himself walking down the busy main street, Hera right next to him as some people passing by stared at them.  
Rumors.  
They spread fast through this city.  
Some said he worked as an assassin before coming to this part of the town to open his shop, others think he just moved his drug business from one part of the town to this one.  
He didn't really care about this as long as these rumors wouldn't cause him any problem. Most people were way too afraid of him anyway to start reporting to the police. He guessed it was better that way yet sometimes he wished things wouldn't be like this at all. The wary face of the young lady behind the counter of the convenience store that twisted into showing fear when he flashed her a smile caused him to sigh. How exhausting. Stepping out of the store and called for Hera who immediately got up from her place to follow him. 

“Such a good lady.” he whispered to her, shopping bag in one hand, patting her head with the other. 

He spent the rest of the evening working on the commission from a partner of his that he would have to get finished in less than two days. As he finally fell into his bed, about to close his eyes he had to admit that he wasn't really tired at all. The night was awfully hot for the fact that it was only April and he felt like he could hear every single sound from the streets. He could hear his air condition humming in the small hallway outside of his room, accompanied by the ticking of his old alarm as he stared into a dark corner of his room which was slightly illuminated by the street-lights in front of his window. He shifted several times, finally throwing his blanket off the bed after a while.

“Great...” he mumbled to himself as he felt his pants growing tight. “Perfect timing...”

Iwai contemplated for a while if he should just ignore it or if it was worth giving some attention to it before he decided that it had been quite a while since he last got to do it and so his hands soon wandered past his waistband. It would probably be good to blow off some steam after his last days had been quite the drag with all the work on his commissions and hardly any regular costumers coming by. Boredom could fatigue someone quite fast.  
His strokes were slow and lazy as he felt some tension built up in his stomach region, his mind wandering off to other things.  
He imagined a hand other than his own around his member. Pale, soft hands, almost fragile and yet too strong to be the hand of a woman. The image in his head soon shifted into the handsome face of the raven-haired student from earlier, soft, thin lips wrapped around his dick as a tongue trailed up and down his shaft.  
The tension in his stomach rose the longer he imagined the student sucking his dick. He found himself letting out some grunts as he finished himself off, the face of the handsome youth still lingering in his memories. 

“Now you did it champ...” he let out with a sigh. “That sure was awkward.”

And yet, he couldn't stop thinking about the stranger who caused him to sleep even less than the other nights.


End file.
